Nuit des Souvenirs
by Vilandel
Summary: La nuit peut être bien des choses. Du temps pour consoler, pour se souvenir, pour aimer... Mais il est encore plus beau de partager ces douces heures. (Midnight x Meldy)


_**Pour Oceanewave**_

 **Nuit des Souvenirs**

Meldy s'enveloppa dans sa cape, pour ne pas à avoir froid durant son tour de garde. Ce n'était pas une nuit chaude, mais pas vraiment froide non plus. Entre les deux, plutôt. Le petit feu de camp donnait assez de chaleur pour ne pas à avoir souffrir du froid. Le ciel était dégagé, on voyait parfaitement les étoiles. Surtout aussi, dans cette clairière, sans les lumières d'une ville voilant les astres.

Crime Sorcière avait encore anéanti une guilde clandestine et comme Magnolia n'était pas loin, on avait décidé de rendre visite à Fairy Tail, une fois de plus. Meldy souriait. Certains ce réjouissait déjà de rendre visite aux fées.

Son regard alla vers Richard, qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. La rose pariait déjà que Mirajane préparera une action de mise en couple quand ils arriveront et Richard, si romantique et gentil, acceptera sûrement de l'aider. Ils formaient une excellente équipe pour former des couples, mais ce duo avait tout de même quelque chose d'effrayant.

Meldy se rappelait encore parfaitement la dernière fête de Noël à Fairy Tail, quand Mirajane avait offert à treize femmes (même à elle) des poupées à l'effigie de leurs prince charmant secret. Richard en avait fait de même avec les garçons. Une tentative vraiment délirante.

Mais cela avait fonctionné, du moins pour certains. Erik et Kinana on commencer à sortir le même jour. Meldy observa le chasseur de dragon venimeux, allongé un peu l'écart. Sa poupée à l'effigie de Kinana était serrée contre lui, il n'en n'avait plus honte depuis longtemps. Meldy ignorait ce qui c'était passée entre lui et la violette ce jour-là, mais Erik semblait bien plus heureux depuis. Surtout quand Kinana était proche de lui. Quand Crime Sorcière était en visite à Magnolia, Erik passait la nuit dans l'appartement de son amante et plus dans une chambre d'ami de Fairy Tail.

La rose soupira quand son regard se posa sur Jellal. Bien qu'il ait toujours Poupée-Erza avec lui, il n'avançait pas vraiment avec la vraie. Il faisait moins le repenti face à elle, mais ses remords l'empêcher toujours d'aller plus loin, Mais vu qu'il enviait Erik d'être si heureux avec Kinana, cela ne durera pas, avec bonne chance le changement viendra bientôt.

Sawyer et Sorano étaient eux aussi devenus plus proches depuis le Noël des poupées, mais ils étaient pour le moment plutôt des amis avec bénéfices. Jamais ils n'auraient avoués leurs attirance l'un pour l'autre, mais ceci était surtout un secret de polichinelle.

Et Meldy ? Un certain mage d'illusion à look gothique avait depuis longtemps volé son cœur… Meldy regarda d'un air rêveur sa Poupée-Midnight. Juvia avait vraiment fait un excellent travail, avec les yeux fermés de la poupée et les petits crânes en feutre sur le pantalon. C'était à peine croyable que Meldy soit tombé amoureuse d'un tel garçon, avec toutes ces différences. Même Ultear ne l'aurait pas cru.

Meldy ferma les yeux, une vague de tristesse la submergea. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Ultear. Combien de chose celle-ci avait ratée depuis sa disparition. Même aujourd'hui, la rose ignorait ce qui lui était arrivée. Cette incertitude était vraiment douloureuse. Elle et Jellal en avaient pourtant pris leur partie, mais Meldy ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter terriblement Ultear.

Combien de choses la mage du temps avait ratée. Elle serait si fière de Crime Sorcière aujourd'hui. Avec le temps, il y avait moins de problèmes avec le conseil, grâce à Jellal les anciens Oracion Seis étaient sur le bon chemin et… même dans cette troupe d'anciens mages noires, l'amour trouvait sa place.

Erik et Kinana, si heureux ensembles. À l'avenir, Jellal et Erza peut-être aussi. Sawyer et Sorano, encore coincée entre amitié et amour, à leur façon. Et Meldy elle-même, sortant avec Midnight, depuis quelques temps après une ou deux semaines après le Noël à Fairy Tail. Tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimée partager avec Ultear, surtout son premier amour. Comment la brune aurait-elle réagit ? Avec des instincts surprotectifs, comme Jellal ? Avec euphorie, avec des supplications pour devenir grand-mère ?

Durant les semaines après Noël, avant de sortir avec Midnight, elle avait eu beaucoup de doutes sur ses sentiments, car c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Durant cette période, elle aurait aimé avoir des conseils d'Ultear. Jamais elle n'aurait demandé du soutiens auprès des garçons de sa guilde. Sawyer et Erik se seraient moqués d'elle, Richard en aurait fait tout un numéro dans sa joie et Jellal n'était jamais d'une grande aide pour l'amour. Elle aurait bien put demander à Sorano, mais Meldy ne croyait pas que la mage angélique aurait été d'une grande aide. Ou bien elle se serait moquée d'elle, elle aussi, ou bien elle aurait fait semblant d'être dégoutée.

Juvia lui aurait sûrement aidé, mais Meldy ne pouvait pas être tout le temps à Fairy Tail. De plus, Juvia avait été en mission avec Gray durant cette période-là. Ultear aurait été une si bonne aide.

Meldy baissa la tête, serrant Midnight version poupée contre elle. Seul le feu et des cris d'animaux lointains ce faisait entendre. Une larme tomba sur le sol. Ultear lui manquait tellement.

« Tu pense à nouveau à elle. »

Surprise, Meldy releva la tête. Midnight était réveillé, il la regardait calmement. Tout autre personne aurait trouvé que son visage n'avait aucune émotion, mais la rose connaissait assez le mage d'illusion pour apercevoir la petite inquiétude dans ses yeux rouges.

« Je pensais que tu dormais. »

« Il est minuit. »

Ce sujet était maintenant clos pour lui. Il s'assit à coté de Meldy sans rien dire et la jeune fille sentait son cœur battre très fort. Midnight ne parlait jamais beaucoup et montrait rarement ses émotions. Mais Meldy aimait ces gestes discret qui prouvaient combien il tenait à elle et admirait sa capacité à remarquer des choses même quand il dormait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils parlaient d'Ultear. Midnight était, surprenamment, quelqu'un qui écouter toujours calmement les autres, sans interrompre. Et si elle pleurait, il la consolait en était tout simplement là pour elle. Meldy ignorait s'il était à l'aise avec des femmes qui pleurent, mais il s'y prenait mieux que d'autres. Cela faisait du bien à Meldy de lui parler d'Ultear.

Il était plus rare que Midnight confiait ce qu'il avait lui-même sur le cœur. Mais quand personne d'autre n'était là, il lui arrivait de pleurer des larmes silencieuses. Son passé était pour lui aussi un fardeau, mais il était trop fier pour le montrer. C'était une grande marque de confiance de sa part quand il pleurait devant Meldy et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Car comme ça, elle aussi pouvait être là pour lui.

La rose senti que le mage d'illusion mettait doucement un bras autour de ses épaules et elle mit presque automatiquement la tête sur son épaule. Il montrait rarement son affection de manière claire, mais de petits gestes comme celui-ci avait bien plus de profondeur venant de Midnight… justement parce qu'il semblait souvent assez calme et neutre, quand il ne dormait pas.

Avec lui, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, Meldy murmura avec douceur : « Elle me manque vraiment beaucoup. Toutes ces choses qu'on à vécu… j'aurais tant aimé les partager avec elle. »

« Même ça entre nous ? »

« Surtout ça entre nous… »

Midnight ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il aurait tout aussi bien put se rendormir, mais vu qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, Meldy savait qu'il était éveillé. Lentement, elle se calma. Sa caresse était si douce qu'elle aurait put s'endormir, tour de garde ou pas.

Mais avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Midnight lui prit le visage et la tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Comme toujours, c'était à la fois doux et si sauvage, comme si il mettait tous ce qu'il ne montrait pas dans ce baiser. Meldy y répondit avec tendresse et toujours si étonné des l'évolution de leurs baisers depuis le premier, qui fut si maladroit. Mais la rose avait bien compris ce que son amant voulait lui dire à travers ce baiser. Ultear lui manquerait toujours, rien n'y changera, mais devait savourer sa vie et être heureuse pour son amie. Et où pourrait-elle mieux le faire qu'entre les bras de Midnight ?

Collait l'un à l'autre, ils restèrent assis là, jusqu'à ce que Richard allait prendre la relève. Pendant que Midnight se rendormait, Meldy regarda fixement les étoiles et souriait, imaginant Ultear là-haut, souriant elle aussi. Elle allait toujours se souvenir d'Ultear, c'était certain.


End file.
